un poco de distracción
by lavi-chan de Uzumaki
Summary: Después de descubrir que Clary es su hermana, Jace regresa al Instituto, totalmente agotado intenta dormir, pero no lo logra, pero Alec le ayudará a distraerse un poco. JacexAlec. Yaoi/slash.


Bien después de no publicar en un buen rato les traigo un pequeño one-shot a petición de mi hija Road! Muchísimas gracias por presarme los libros de Cazadores de sombras.

También dedicado a Shion Seijuro y por supuesto a todas las lindas personitas que hacen el favor de leer.

Disclaimer: Cazadores de Sombras y sus personajes no me pertenecen, hago esto por amor al yaoi, pura diversión y sin ningún fin de lucro.

Este fanfic lo comencé cuando comenzaba a leer el segundo libro por lo cual tal vez exista información ambigua.

Advertencia: contenido yaoi o slash.

* * *

Alec no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado al ver a Jace de nuevo, y lo mejor de todo sano y salvo, un par de rasguños y moretones, pero nada grave… aun que el dorado d sus ojos había adquirido un brillo diferente, que en aquel momento el mayor de los hermanos Lightwood no supo precisamente lo que era, pensaba en esto cuando un puño le sorprendió con un pequeño golpe en el brazo

-¡Ey, Siguen vivo!- le dijo e rubio; ante el gesto el azabache no pudo evitar sonreír tontamente: Jace había vuelto y justo ahora le brindaba una brillante sonrisa.

Después de encontrarse con Isabelle, y ante la insistencia de ella de saber lo que había pasado, el rubio contó a los hermanos Lightwood lo que había sucedido, exceptuando la traición de Hodge, pero en cuanto el pelinegro escucho que Clary y el de cabellos dorados eran hermanos el corazón casi se le sale del pecho, Alec sabia a la perfección que el lazo sanguíneo que unía a los hijos de Valentaine, no significaba que Jace iba a correr a sus brazos en busca de consuelo e incluso olvido, pero le daba esperanza, su hermana volteo a verlo en ese preciso momento y le sonrió, demostrándole así su apoyo en cualquier plan o decisión que tomará. Por su parte Jace estaba demasiado confundido con todas las verdades que se le habían revelado últimamente y con lo que había pensado hasta ahora que no se dio cuenta de la mirada de complicidad que se dirigía los hermanos Lightwood.

Esa misma noche a pesar de lo cansado que estaba, física, emocional y mentalmente; no podía conciliar el sueño, miles de ideas revoloteaban en su cabeza: el creer que era alguien , que las personas que estuvieron, y no, presentes en el transcurso de su vida, que moldearon su forma de actuar y pensar… era todo una mentira: el padre que le crio y le educo durante 10 años, que creía muerto estaba vivo y no se llamaba Michael Wayland sino Valentine Morgenstern, su madre no estaba muerta, lo había abandonado y la primera chica por la que sintió algo más que imple atracción resultaba ser su hermana y los Lightwood no eran amigos de su padre, de hecho lo odiaban, y aun no estaba seguro si ese sentimiento también iba dirigido hacia él.

Quería dormir, dejar de pensar, pero en cuanto tocaba la tierra de Morfeo comenzaba a soñar con fragmentos distorsionados de su pasado, iniciando con dulces sueños alas más amargas y aterradoras pesadillas. No pudo más, sentía asfixiarse en su habitación, así que salió a tomar un poco de aire, en el pasillo se encontró con un recién levantado Alec, llevaba puesta una pijama gris desteñida y los cabellos azabaches desordenados.

-Hey- dijo Alec al ver despierto a su mejor amigo, éste centro su atención en él dejando ver el rostro demacrado debido a la falta de sueño, aquel brillo extraño que había detectado antes seguía presente en las orbes doradas

-¿disfrutando de la noche? – preguntó el rubio

- vengo del baño – contesto el pelinegro, y fue hasta ese momento que Jace notó las sombras alrededor de la mirada celeste, en la cual se perdió por un momento, y se pregunto si ese azul había sido igual de brillante e intenso siempre, tal vez solo lo estaba imaginando se vio alejado por la voz de su compañero-¿ y tú?-

-ya sabes, soy un alma libre, no puedo permanecer tanto tiempo encerrado- ambos sonrieron ante el comentario, pero Alexander sabía de sobra el verdadero motivo por el cual el de mirada dorada estaba despierto a tan altas horas de la noche-madrugada: no podía dormir y era más que evidente a quien se debía el insomnio del chico que estaba junto a él, era por Clarissa no se había atrevido a si quiera hablarle después de que fueran al hospital a visitar a Jocelyn Fray; inconscientemente el mayor de los cazadores de sombras poso intensamente su mirada celeste en la figura del de cabellos dorados

-sé que soy irresistible, pero podría desgastarme si me sigues mirando así- Jace mostro una sonrisa torcida al ver el leve sonroso en el rostro del Lightwood mientras desviaba la mirada.

-no, solo tenías… un mono en la cara- Alexander tato de desviar la atención con aquel mal chiste, Jace, sorpresivamente, rió ante el comentario

-es un problema de monos acosadores que he tenido desde hace un tiempo- ambos rieron

- por cierto alma libre ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto el pelinegro reprimiendo carcajadas en un intento de controlarse

-pues… no tengo rumbo fijo, estaba pensando en ir… a donde el viento me lleve-

-¿vas a usar la motocicleta vampírica?- pregunto el ojiazul con un deje de de emoción en su voz ante la idea, el de cabellera dorada lo miro y fue contagiado por la emoción de su mejor amigo. Empezó a correr tomando de la muñeca a Alec.

-está en la azotea de la catedral- dijo Jace mientras subían las escaleras.

Al llegar a su destino Alec se quedo maravillado ante la imagen de la motocicleta negra que tenía ante él, era endemoniadamente hermosa –es real – dijo el azabache para sí mismo, no podía creer lo que tenía enfrente, en su cara mostraba la expresión de niño ante el juguete más maravilloso del mundo.

-Daremos una vuelta- dijo el rubio soltando el agarre que tenía en la muñeca del azabache para avanzar hacia la motocicleta, Lightwood avanzo detrás acariciando su muñeca, esbozando nuevamente una sonrisa tonta –Esta noche me siento bondadoso – anuncio con su usual tono de voz altivo y orgulloso con un deje de teatralidad, miro directamente al pelinegro, lo que lo comenzaba a poner nervioso – ¡dejaré que conduzcas tú! – movió los brazos como si estuviese anunciando que Alec acababa de ganar un millón de dólares y se lo estuviese mostrando

-¿en serio? – pregunto Alec en cuanto las palabras llegaron a sus oídos, conteniendo su emoción, el rubio asintió con una sonrisa, con esta afirmación el azabache no lo pensó ni dos veces y se subió en el vehículo disfrutando el tacto con el metal cromado y el cuero del asiento, se podría acostumbrar a eso, fue lo que pensó y entonces sintió los brazos de su mejor amigo rodearle la cintura, definitivamente aquel tacto era mejor que el de la motocicleta, el ojiazul dio gracias al Ángel por tener el cabello lo suficientemente largo como para ocultar el color carmesí que invadía su rostro.

-Si quieres conduzco yo – susurro Jace en el oído del pelinegro al ver que no arrancaba, éste simplemente negó con la cabeza y hecho a andar la motocicleta asombrándose, primero al emprender el vuelo y después por la vista que le ofrecía el Nueva York de mundanos y subterráneos conviviendo en "armonía" creando un bello paisaje lleno de luces artificiales aportadas por los mundis y luces "naturales" propias de los seres invisibles a los ojos de la mayoría de los humanos, pero no para él.

-¿Iremos a casa de Clary? – pregunto Alec inseguro; pero animado por qué sabía que Jace deseaba ir con ella, verla, el rubio suspiro y en un susurro casi ahogado por el viento y el sonido que generaba el motor dijo que sí.

Se dirigieron a casa de Luke, estacionaron el vehículo demoniaco a una distancia prudente y en cuanto se acercaron a la casa donde se encontraba Clarissa comenzaron a andar con la gracia y discreción que compartían todos los cazadores de sombras, fruto de un arduo entrenamiento, avanzaban lento, ya que eran cerca de las 3 a.m., Jace al frente ocultando la emoción que sentía por volver a ver a la chica de cabello rojizo, entonces se quedo paralizado frente a la ventana de la cocina, después de ver por unos instantes que su compañero no se movía y tenía los ojos como platos, Alec avanzo hacia al frente y vio el motivo de la incapacidad del otro cazador de sombras para moverse: era Clary, definitivamente, pero estaba con aquel mundano, Simón, pero eso no era todo, ambos estaban llenos de espuma, empapados, todo eso sería irrelevante, salvo el pequeño hecho de que estaban ¡besándose!, las orbes azules se dirigieron a la figura dorada que tenia al lado, ahora ausente del brillo que le caracterizaba, en los dorados ojos se hizo presente, y con más fuerza, aquel brillo, Alexander sabía ahora lo que era ese brillo: tristeza, de no poder regresar a la vida que tenía antes nunca más. No soporto verlo así, torturándose siendo espectador de aquel espectáculo, lo tomo de la mano, ignorando el placer que le producía la descarga eléctrica de aquel tacto con la piel tostada, se dirigieron a la motocicleta importándoles, por lo menos al azabache, ser discretos o silenciosos, le ordeno que se subiera y se sujetara fuerte al rubio –ahora yo elegiré e destino – sonrió el Lightwood en un débil intento de animar a su amigo, pero el Morgenstern se limito a mirarlo, con lo que acababa de ver no tenía ganas de fingir una sonrisa y mucho menos de debatir sobre el siguiente destino.

Emprendieron el vuelo, el rubio estaba agotado, así que se permitió recargarse contra la espalda del mayor y cerrar los ojos por un momento en lo que llegaban a donde quiera que fuera su destino. Alec se limitaba a disfrutar de las placenteras descargas que viajaban a través de las terminales nerviosas de su espalda y que indudablemente eran las causantes de que su corazón se acelerará de esa forma.

-Jace- dijo dulcemente Alec, para que pudieran bajar ambos de la motocicleta –ya hemos llegado – los ojos dorados se encontraron con un hermoso azul: las pupilas de Alec. Ambos bajaron del vehículo demoniaco encontrándose nada más y nada menos que sobre la corona de la estatua de la libertad, el rubio se percato en seguida porque su compañero había elegido aquel lugar, la vista de Nueva York desde ahí era impresionante, la cantidad de luces que irradiaba la ciudad se podría comparar con el cielo estrellado que tenían encima, pero había algo más –cierra los ojos y escucha – le indico el pelinegro y ambos lo hicieron. Ante la falta de la vista los demás sentidos se agudizaron y fue entonces que Jace supo a lo que refería su mejor amigo: una melodía invadía el espacio, viajaba a través de la brisa marina, eran las sirenas de la Bahía de Nueva York, ellas entonaban una dulce canción que no se podía comparar con ninguna mundana, aquellas notas estaban cargadas de magia.

Alec abrió los ojos, la vista, el fondo musical, aquella atmosfera lo empujaba a hacer algo de lo que se había estado conteniendo por mucho tiempo, dirigió su mirada hacia el rubio, él seguía con los ojos cerrados, la dureza y arrogancia que siempre reflejaba su rostro se había ido, éste era el Jace verdadero, despojado de la barrera impenetrable que hacía imposible a cualquiera acercársele realmente.

Alexander no se pudo contener, si no era ahora, nunca se atrevería –Alec… - susurro Jace, era como una invitación, el aludido se acerco poco a poco al rostro de aquel ser resplandeciente y entonces, sucedió con un suave rose de labios deposito dulcemente un beso en los labios del que por tanto tiempo había sido su amor platónico, espero que la respuesta a aquel inocente beso fuera, tal vez, que Jace se alejará, lo golpeará, insultará y le dejara de hablar para siempre, pero en vez de eso el beso fue correspondido y n solo eso el rubio lo estaba rodeando con sus marcados brazos por la cintura, para eliminar el espacio existente entre ambos, Alec entreabrió los labios permitiendo con esto que Jace profundizará el beso, imprimiéndole al mismo tiempo más pasión y deseo, sin embargo, debido a la costumbre de llenar sus pulmones con oxigeno tuvieron que separarse.

-Soy un idiota – dijo Jace como pensando en voz alta, lo que provoco que Alec deshiciera el abrazo por el cual estaban unidos.

-Lo siento… yo no debí de haberlo hecho – dijo el azabache sintiéndose estúpido era obvio que Jace solo se había dejado llevar por el momento, se dirigía hacia la motocicleta – podemos irnos si… - fue interrumpido por un jalón en su hombro que le obligo a voltearse y enseguida un beso inesperado por parte del rubio

-no me refería a eso – dijo Jace apenas separando lo suficiente los labios para poder hablar con claridad, rodeo nuevamente la cintura del Lightwood - soy un idiota por no haberme dado cuenta antes de que… te quería –

El azabache se le quedo mirando sorprendido, nunca creyó que de verdad pudiera escuchar las palabras que acababa de pronunciar, sonrió y rodeo el cuello del menor con sus brazos –y yo por no haber hecho esto antes – y de nueva cuenta lo beso apasionadamente temiendo que fuera un sueño y en cuanto abriera los ojos todo se esfumará, al abrirlos de nuevo vio que Jace seguía con él abrazándolo sobre el metal verdusco que coronaba a la estatua de la Libertad.

Todo era real.

Fin.

* * *

Si han llegado hasta aquí no me queda más que agradecer porque lean y pedirles un review, se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias y críticas constructivas.


End file.
